jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Amanoa
Amanoa war zur Zeit des Großen Sith-Kriegs im Jahr 4000 VSY die Königin von Onderon. Sie war die Frau von König Ommin und die Mutter von Galia. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann war sie die Schülerin des längst verstorbenen Sith-Lords Freedon Nadd. Durch ihn lernte sie die Dunkle Seite der Macht kennen. Als Amanoa starb, nahm ihre Tochter ihren Platz auf dem Thron ein. Sie selbst wurde in einem steinernen Sarkophag auf Onderons benachbarten Mond Dxun direkt neben Freedon Nadd und ihrem Gatten Ommin bestattet. Biografie Fall zur Dunklen Seite Amanoa stammte von einem wohlhabenden Adelsgeschlecht ab. Sie heiratete später König Ommin von Onderon, wodurch sie an seiner Seite zur Königin wurde und sich in Onderons Königsfamilie eingliederte. Diese Familie war bereits seit mehreren Jahrhunderten von der Dunklen Seite der Macht durchdrungen, mit Hilfe derer die amtierenden Monarchen ihr Volk beherrschten. Diese Praktik ging auf den Sith-Lord Freedon Nadd zurück, der sich seinerzeit selbst zum König von Onderon ernannte und die Bürger Onderons mithilfe seiner dunklen Machtfertigkeiten unterdrückte. König Ommin, der selbst vom Geist des längst verstorbenen Freedon Nadds ausgebildet wurde, führte diese Linie weiter. Während ihrer Ehe mit Ommin brachte Amanoa eine Tochter namens Galia zur Welt, die die einzige Thronfolgerin sein sollte. miniatur|links|Amanoa und ihre Tochter [[Galia.]] Viele Jahre lang blieb Königin Amanoa im Unwissen über die Ambitionen ihres Gatten zur Dunklen Seite der Macht. Nachdem Ommin sein Amt als König jedoch immer mehr vernachlässigte und sich seinen dunklen Praktiken hingab, wurde Amanoa misstrauisch. Schließlich erfuhr sie von den Tätigkeiten ihres Mannes und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn von der Dunklen Seite fernzuhalten, wobei sie allerdings scheiterte. Nach mehreren Jahren vergeblicher Bemühungen sah Amanoa ein, dass sie ihrem Mann nicht helfen konnte und so fiel sie in eine tiefe Depression und litt große Ängste. Dies führte wiederum dazu, dass Ommin seiner Frau die Wege der Dunklen Seite nahe brachte und sie somit erfolgreich bekehrte. Langsam wurde Amanoa selbst zu einem Sith-Adepten und erlernte von ihrem Mann sowie vom Geist Freedon Nadds den Umgang mit der Macht in den Wegen der Sith. Nur wenig später ereilte Ommin eine schwere Krankheit, die seine Muskeln und Knochen aufweichte, sodass er gezwungen war, ein aus Durastahl angefertigtes Exoskelett zu tragen. Während ihr Mann aufgrund der Krankheit seiner eigentlichen Pflicht als König nicht mehr nachkommen konnte, war Amanoa mehr denn je gefordert. Nicht nur weil sie als alleinige Herrscherin über Onderon auftrat, sondern auch weil sie einen hiesigen Konflikt zwischen den Bewohnern der Stadt Iziz und ihren in die Wildnis Onderons verbannten Mitbewohnern, den so genannten Bestienreitern, bestreiten musste, der als Bestienkriege in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. Dazu kam, dass sich Galia in den Tier-Lord Oron Kira verliebte und diesen auch heiraten wollte, was Amanoa nicht duldete. Bestienkriege miniatur|Amanoa beschwört die dunkle Macht [[Freedon Nadds herauf.]] Während einem ihrer Sith-Rituale sprach der Geist Freedon Nadds zu Amanoa und drohte mit ihrem Tod, sollte der Krieg von den Bestienreitern entschieden werden. In ihrer ausweglosen Situation wandte sie sich an die Galaktische Republik und rief die Jedi um Hilfe, die den Krieg schlichten und die Königin vor Freedon Nadds Rache retten sollten. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Maskerade als Sith-Lady gegenüber den Jedi gut verbergen musste, wenn diese auf ihrer Seite stehen sollten. Auf ihren Hilferuf reisten die jungen Jedi Ulic, dessen Bruder Cay Qel-Droma und Tott Doneeta nach Onderon, während Königin Amanoa missmutig feststellte, dass es sich lediglich um Jedi-Schüler handelte und nicht – wie von ihr erwartet – um einen großen Jedi-Meister. Kurz nachdem Ulic Qel-Droma gegenüber der Königin seinen Eid, Onderon den Frieden zu bringen, aussprach, wurde der königliche Thronsaal von Bestienreitern angegriffen, die die Königstochter Galia entführten und in Onderons Wildnis verschleppten. Amanoa reagierte verärgert und verlangte von den Jedi die sofortige Befreiung ihrer Tochter. Obwohl die Jedi in diesem Moment spürten, dass dunkle Mächte am Werk waren, fügten sie sich den Forderungen der Königin. Allerdings erfuhren die Jedi bei ihren Ermittlungen in Onderons Wildnis, dass Galia ihre Entführung selbst arrangiert hatte, um den Tier-Lord Oron Kira heiraten zu können. Als Amanoa von dem Ehewunsch ihrer Tochter hörte, fühlte sie sich von Galia verraten und drohte ihr mit dem Tod. Während in Iziz eine Schlacht zwischen den Bestienkriegern und Onderon Soldaten tobte, zog sich Amanoa ins Mausoleum von Freedon Nadd zurück, um sich dort mit der Macht zu beraten. Sie war sich bewusst, dass diese Schlacht nicht durch militärische Stärke, sondern allein durch die Macht der Dunklen Seite gewonnen werden konnte. Durch ihre Sith- Magie verloren die Bestienkrieger rasch an Stärke, sodass sich das Blatt wendete. Doch die Ankunft von Jedi-Meister Arca Jeth ließ die Schlacht zugunsten der Bestienkrieger enden, da er die von Amanoa ausgehenden dunklen Mächte mithilfe seiner Jedi-Kampfmeditation eindämmte. Königin Amanoa, die im Mausoleum von Freedon Nadd dessen Macht heraufbeschwörte, wurde anschließend von den Jedi und ihrer Tochter aufgesucht. Durch die Anwesenheit von Meister Arca Jeth konnten die dunklen Kräfte von Freedon Nadd besiegt werden, wodurch Amanoa tot zu Boden fiel. Galia war zunächst erschüttert, da sie Jeth für den Mörder ihrer Mutter heilt, aber er erklärte ihr, dass er sie nicht getötet hatte, sondern nur die für sie lebenserhaltende dunkle Macht besiegte. Vermächtnis Der Tod von Königin Amanoa bedeutete gleichzeitig das Ende der seit mehreren Jahrhunderten andauernden Bestienkriege. Durch Galias Thronfolge sollte endlich der Frieden auf Onderon einkehren, doch König Ommin hielt in der folgenden Zeit noch immer die dunkle Macht Freedon Nadds aufrecht. So scharte er eine Anhängerschaft zusammen, die am Andenken Nadds festhielt, und leitete den so genannten Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand ein, bei dem die Bewohner von Iziz gegen den Abtransport von Freedon Nadds und Königin Amanoas Überreste zum benachbarten Mond Dxun protestierten. Zu diesem Zweck warb König Ommin auch seinen Sith-Krieger Warb Null an, der den Leichenzug erfolgreich vereitelte und die beiden Sarkophage in Ommins unterirdisches Versteck verschleppte. Auch wenn es Ommin kurz darauf noch gelang, Meister Arca Jeth gefangen zu nehmen, konnte sein Vorhaben durch Ulic Qel-Droma vereitelt werden, der den König im Kampf besiegte und Arca Jeth befreite. Im Anschluss an den Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand wurde Amanoas Leichnam zusammen mit dem ihres Gatten und den Überresten Freedon Nadds in einer Grabstätte auf dem Mond Dxun eingesperrt. Die darin eingeschlossene dunkle Macht sollte – so hofften die Jedi – Onderon niemals wieder heimsuchen. Quellen *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' en:Amanoa es:Amanoa fi:Amanoa ru:Аманоа Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Monarchen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Naddisten Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Legends